


Chip Shop

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For nothing_to_say.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chip Shop

**Author's Note:**

> For nothing_to_say.

_Oof._ "Sorry! Sorry." Geoffrey backed up, clutching his bundle of chips to his chest.

"It's okay. You only winded me a bit." Green eyes smiled at him, and Geoffrey felt a jolt somewhere in his ribcage.

"Um," he said. There was something he should be – right! Moving aside. Er. "Can I buy you a – some chips, or something? To apologise for running into you like that." Yes, very smooth, Shawcross.

The guy was smiling at him. "Alright then," he said. "I'm Billy, by the way," he added. "Thought you ought to know my name if you're buying me dinner." He winked.

Geoffrey swallowed. What? "Er. Geoffrey, Geoffrey Shawcross," he said, starting to take his hand out from under his bundle to shake Billy's, but thinking better of it. He ended up just fumbling.

Billy smiled at him. "A portion of chips and cod, please," he said, and turned his smile to the corners of his lips. Geoffrey ordered.


End file.
